Love Lies
by Dingbat142001
Summary: Oneshot. No one said there'd be nights like this, to risk your life for a stolen kiss. RayNeela Spoilerish Mid Season 12


**Title: **Love Lies

**Rating:** FRT  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Just the idea.  
**Spoilers:** 12.8, 12.9 and 12.10. When Gallant and Neela marry.  
**Summary**: No one said there'd be nights like this, to risk your life for a stolen kiss. Ray/Neela Spoilerish  
Summary lyrics by Bon Jovi: "Price of Love"

* * *

Rain pelted against the window as she knocked on my door. 

I knew it was her, by her gentle, three knocks.

Dressed in a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, I answer it.

I know I don't look that good. My clothes look like they've been slept in. Partially because they have. My hair is more disheveled then it usually is, and my eyes are bloodshot.

Last night was six months since she got married. I decided to celebrate by throwing myself a pity party.

She walks in, not waiting for me to ask.

There she stands, self assured and confident as ever, dressed in a pair of jeans and light blue blouse. She kind of looks out of place.

The once clean and organized apartment is now anything but, as dirty clothes are piled a mile high in the living room, and food covered dishes are in every place imaginable.

She takes off her jacket as I walk over to where she stands in the kitchen.

Her eyes don't give anything away, but I know mine give my hearts whole story.

Her hand reaches for the front of my shirt as my head bends down towards her.

She lifts her head up as our lips meet in a lustful, cold kiss.

Her hands instinctively go to the hem of my shirt. Her nails scratch my rib cage as the shirt is lifted above my head and forgotten in a puddle on the floor.

Our lips reconnect in a painful lock.

She takes no time in shedding her blouse.

She runs her hands roughly over my chest, making the little hairs all over my body stick up. I slightly moan when her tongue parts my lips. I know my eyes just rolled to the back of my head.

God this woman knows all the little tricks. She's playing me like a guitar. And to be honest with you, I love it. She was never this dangerous when she lived here, now she thrives on the possibility of getting caught.

It's often said that good girls like bad boys, but now I feel as if our places are reversed. She's the temptress and I'm her love lie. And it's not a good feeling.

She wraps her hands around my neck. The first time she did this was the day of her wedding when I pulled away. This time I don't move. This time, I need this.

My brain kicks in when my neck realizes it doesn't fell a cold band on her left hand. I know she left it at home. She didn't want a reminder of breaking everything she swore to uphold.

How can something so wrong, feel so right? But on the contrary, there's nothing right about what were doing.

Her nails trail fire down my back as blood rises to the surface. My rough, calloused fingers tear at her burning skin. We bite and nip at each other like a pack of wolves with a kill. Yup, everything about this just screams wrong.

My hands run down her hips, to her thighs, lifting her up. She wraps her legs around my waist as I easily make my way to my bedroom.

He turns his back, and she's messing around. I feel dirty. This isn't a feeling I wanted with her. I wanted it with her to be honest and truthful, but she knows I can't break free.

I'd walk, but she knows I can't. I'm at her mercy, and as pathetic as it sounds, I'm addicted. Her touch, her smell, her everything. It's like a crippling disease. She has got me so whipped; I can't even say no even if I wanted to. She took my heart a long time ago, but now she's taken my pride. She knows I can't be without her. She wants to see me beg. And she knows I will.

I lay her down as we play each other for our own benefit.

Her sins are brought into the night air, when my blasphemous name escapes her lips.

Thunders claps and lightning flashes, as we suffer through the pain of pleasure.

I'm being used, and there is nothing I can do about it.

This is the forth time she's come to me since he left for duty.

**The End**

* * *

Author's Note: Special thanks to Ashley for being my Beta. 


End file.
